WiFi networks, such as the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11n or 802.11ac networks, are now commonly used within the home. In addition to providing network connectivity to computing devices such as laptop computers and smartphones, these home networks can provide connectivity to various “smart” devices in the home, such as thermostats, water heaters, light control units, etc. To gain access to the home network, a new device generally must first be “provisioned.” Provisioning is a process by which a WiFi-enabled device obtains network credentials that enable secure connection to the home network. Once connected, the device can access various services, such as Internet service, through the WiFi access point (AP). As just one example, if a WiFi-enabled thermostat is connected to the home network, a home owner may use an application running on a smartphone to remotely control the temperature in his or her home via the Internet.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.